


Or It Didn't Happen

by Recourse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: Rachel's too curious for her own good.She's trying to keep herself from ruining her and Chloe's friendship. But it's very, very difficult.





	Or It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepoint/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Morven!

Rachel is curious.

She’s been curious since Chloe’s birthday, over a year ago, when Chloe had texted that she’d _done the thing._ It was a stupid, drunken comment from Rachel one night as they’d been sitting around the firepit in the junkyard that started it all.

_“When you’re eighteen you should pierce everything,” she slurred, bumping Chloe’s shoulder._

_“Everything, huh?” Chloe replied, looking over at her with a raised eyebrow._

_“Yeah. You’re going punk as hell already. Go the whole way.”_ _  
_

_“I’m not super into jewelry, Rach, come on.”_ _  
_

_“C’moooon,” Rachel moaned, throwing her head back to stare at the stars. “Five in each ear. Nose ring. Snakebites. You’d look so hot.”_

_Chloe laughed uncomfortably, looking at the fire. “Would I, now? You just have a thing for girls full of metal?”_

_Well, maybe, but Rachel wasn’t going to tell Chloe that. Because she wasn’t sure herself. And because neither of them have admitted the obvious fact that Chloe’s gay and Rachel’s bi because that would mean something had to be done about this fucking tension between them._

_“No! Just, you should, you’d look great.” Rachel took a swig of her beer, looking at Chloe, imagining it._ _  
_

_C_ _hloe smirked. “Bet you’d want me to pierce my clit, too, perv.”_

_“Ew, no, ow,” Rachel objected, wincing. “But y’know, pierced nipples? That’s a look.”_

_Chloe snorted. “That’s not the worst idea. Kinda badass.”_

_“Then do it!” Rachel challenged. “I dare you.”_ _  
_

_“Oh, she dares me, does she?” Chloe asked, smiling broadly. “You’re not disproving my perv theory.”_

_“You’re older than me, you can get ‘em first and tell me how they are,” Rachel explained, knowing she could always ‘change her mind’ later. She didn’t know why she was so set on this, but she really wanted Chloe to become her punkest self, dammit._

_“Tell you what, on my birthday, I’ll go out and do it, and you owe me however much it costs,” Chloe said. “If I chicken out, I owe you a bottle of vodka.”_ _  
_

_“Deal.”_

Chloe told Rachel that the healing would take nine months to a full year. They haven’t talked about it since, but here they are on Chloe’s birthday, in Chloe’s room, taking swigs of rum as they lounge beside each other on her bed. The thought of Chloe’s piercings has been festering in Rachel’s mind ever since she shot off that _pics or it didn’t happen!_ text a year ago, and then waited for like two minutes of complete silence before realizing she’d gone too far, probably freaked Chloe out, and so she’d claimed to be joking.

Her eyes keep glancing towards Chloe’s chest and then away again, so she takes another shot and hands the bottle off to Chloe, trying to think. She shouldn’t. But she wants to.

Oh, fuck it, she’s drunk, she has the same excuse she has when she backs Chloe into a corner at a party and conquers her mouth for a while. It’s fine. They’re friends. Friends who are really flirty. It doesn’t have to mean anything.

“Hey, did you actually get piercings last year or what?” Rachel asks as Chloe takes a swig. She starts coughing. Score.

“Uh, yeah, of course I did, I said I did,” Chloe says, wiping her mouth.

“So they’re all healed up now, right?”

“Yeah, finally. God, both mom and David know, I swear, ‘cuz I was so stupid sensitive back when I first got ‘em,” Chloe laments. “Mom was drunk one night ‘cuz David was working late, she was like watching a Lifetime movie and slamming wine, and she calls me over and basically goes, ‘Chloe, hon, babygirl, are your titties pierced?’”

Rachel bursts into laughter, falling back on Chloe’s pillow. “She _didn’t._ ”

“She might as well have. I booked it outta there, I am not talking tits with my mom,” Chloe says with a laugh. “God.”

“So...how do you like them?” Rachel asks after a moment.

“They’re pretty cool, I guess. I’m still kinda shocked I actually did it.”

“Can I see them?”

“What, for the spank bank?” Chloe asks, looking over at her with a smirk.

“I mean, I’m still thinking about getting them…” Rachel lies. “C’mon, it’s just us! What’s a little toplessness between friends?”

“You are such a perv,” Chloe says with a nervous laugh.

“Hey, I paid for those,” Rachel says, trying another tactic and rolling over so she’s on top of Chloe, straddling her. The little hitch of Chloe’s breath sparks something in her stomach. “You owe me at least _one_ look.”

“You gotta try harder than that,” Chloe says, giving her a shaky smile. “This how you get all those boys? I mean, I know they don’t take much work, but — hey! God—” And she’s laughing, because Rachel’s tickling her, watching her jump and shake. As soon as she’s distracted Rachel grabs the hem of her tank top and whips it up and off, forcing Chloe’s hands above her head. Rachel’s heart pounds at the sight of Chloe lying like that in just her black bra, her bullet necklace hanging down between her breasts.

“Jesus, all right, all right,” Chloe says, lifting herself up carefully to unhook her bra. “If it’ll shut you up.”

Rachel’s reply dies in her mouth as the bra slides down Chloe’s chest. She stares, first at Chloe’s body, her small breasts, her hard nipples, the piercings shining in the thin moonlight, the heave of her chest as she breathes. Then their eyes lock, silent, Chloe’s mouth hanging just slightly open.

She is so beautiful.

Rachel can’t help it; she wants to touch. She rests her hands on Chloe’s ribs and feels a shudder run through Chloe’s body. She feels warm. “Are you more sensitive now?” she asks, voice low. She researched it. Heard it could happen.

“Uh, huh, I m-mean, sorta, but it’s only been me touching ‘em, you know,” Chloe says, face turning red under Rachel’s gaze.

“So if I…” Rachel grazes her palms over Chloe’s breasts, watches her seize, _wants._ It’s thudding in her chest, pulsing through her veins. She’s always wanted. Buried it beneath excuses, _I’m not into girls, I’m not into her, it would ruin our friendship, she loves me too much._ All lies.

“Fuck,” Chloe croaks, arms trembling as she tries to hold herself up. “Rachel—”

Rachel pushes her against the wall, gently, continuing to explore. Chloe closes her eyes, hands traveling to Rachel’s waist, gripping her gently as though if she’s too rough Rachel will stop. She doesn’t want to stop.

She rolls a nipple between two fingers, pinches, listening to her gasp. Rachel leans forward, wetting her lips, and gently flicks her tongue against Chloe. “ _God,_ ” Chloe whines, a hand going to the back of Rachel’s head, urging her on. She’s warm in Rachel’s mouth, tasting of salt and metal, body trembling beneath her.

Rachel wants to see her come undone. She draws back for a moment, reaching for Chloe’s belt, unbuckling it as Chloe lets out a little whimper, like she can’t believe this is really happening. Rachel wonders how many times she’s fantasized about this. She’s known about Chloe’s love for so long. It’s been getting so hard not to return it. There have been times when outside intervention was the only thing stopping Rachel from doing this, when a random ‘get a room!’ or a spilled drink was all that prevented Rachel from ruining this friendship.

This isn’t what Chloe wants. Not really. Rachel knows Chloe needs the world from Rachel and she can’t give it. But it’s what Rachel wants, right now, and no one’s here but them.

She guides her hand beneath Chloe’s open fly, beneath her boxers, sliding along her skin. As her fingers find Chloe’s folds, Chloe lets out an “Unh,” bucking into Rachel’s hand. She’s so wet, drenched, all for Rachel, her desire made physical. Rachel’s on fire. She feels like she’s burning through her jean shorts.

She strokes Chloe to the rhythm of their bodies, as they gently rock against one another, Rachel’s eyes still on Chloe’s face, flicking down occasionally to see her chest rise and fall, the wet marks of Rachel’s mouth shining. Chloe’s eyes are open, staring into Rachel’s, mouth agape, a hand on Rachel’s neck pulling her in. Chloe’s mouth is delicious, as always. Cigarettes and liquor and girl. Rachel changes her angle, pulling back Chloe’s hood with one finger and stroking with the other, and Chloe lets out a delightful “Mmm!” into her mouth. She breaks away, panting, “Haah, _fuck,_ Rachel—”

More pressure, faster, and Chloe can’t get out words anymore. Rachel’s hand is too confined beneath Chloe’s clothes but she doesn’t want to lay off the heat, doesn’t want to give Chloe a chance to think or recover or cool down. It hurts her wrist, but the way Chloe throws her head to the ceiling, lower lip between her teeth, muffled moans escaping her, it’s all worth it for that.

She wants Chloe as putty in her hands, and she’s getting it. “Come,” she whispers, almost to herself, she’s not even sure she meant to say it aloud, but Chloe hears it, and obeys. She clenches up, letting out a little scream of ecstasy and pulling Rachel flush against her chest. Rachel can hear her heartbeat, feel it through her cheek, Chloe’s chest rising and falling beneath her as she pants, sweating.

Rachel wishes she was bare against Chloe, right now. Nothing between them, not clothes or secrets or boundaries, the two of them truly together. She knows she’s drunk when she thinks of that. It’s always been a bad idea. They can’t get too deep in each other. Rachel has to _go_ places, and Chloe’s not going anywhere.

But she will stay by Rachel’s side. Her arms around Rachel feel so comforting, her heartbeat strong and powerful. It’s too nice. Too stable. Things aren’t like this for them.

“Rachel,” Chloe rasps, a hand running down Rachel’s hair.

Rachel swallows. “We...don’t have to talk.”

“Can we?”

Rachel pulls back, trying not to look into those hopeful eyes. “Please?” Chloe begs.

And it’s too much. She can’t reject Chloe, not again. She’s done it too many times, in too many ways, tried to keep it as indirect as she could, but this is _Rachel’s fault,_ and it always has been. And this time, Chloe’s just asking, direct and vulnerable and wanting.

“Yeah.” Rachel sniffs, reaching out and cupping Chloe’s cheek. “We can.”


End file.
